hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2036 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active season ever recorded, beating 2005 by only one storm. This season was also the costliest season in recorded history, with over $200 Billion in damage being recorded. It fell quite short of the deadliest, however. The season began with Tropical Storm Alberto on May 18, and ended with Tropical Storm Theta on December 25. The activity of this season was attributed to a warm neutral and lower than normal SAL across the whole basin. Wind shear was also very slightly below normal in 2036. The SST's were also above normal, which allowed for some off-season activity in the season. This season saw one of the highest numbers of destructive hurricanes in a very long time. In late July, Hurricane Freida ripped through the Caribbean before slamming the Gulf coast. In early August, Hurricane Iggy slammed Cuba and the Gulf coast as well, only weeks after Freida. In mid-August, Hurricane Michael became the most intense Atlantic hurricane on record, eventually striking the Yucatan and Texas. Hurricane Patty struck Louisiana during early September, causing light damages. Hurricane Sara became the third category 5 hurricane of the season in mid September, and moved into the Yucatan. In late September, Hurricane William struck Cuba and Florida. The season then began to use the Greek alphabet. In mid-October, Hurricane Gamma caused severe destruction in the Carolinas after making landfall with 160 mph winds. At the same time, Hurricane Delta killed over 200 people in Haiti. In November, Hurricane Zeta struck Nicaragua as a major hurricane. Tropical Storm Theta dissipated on December 25, ending the season. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/02/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2017 till:21/05/2017 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" from:04/06/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:08/06/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:29/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TS text:"Conner (TS)" from:02/07/2017 till:09/07/2017 color:C2 text:"Debby (C2)" from:09/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:21/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:C5 text:"Freida (C5)" from:28/07/2017 till:03/08/2017 color:TS text:"Gordon (SS)" from:05/08/2017 till:09/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Harper (C1)" from:10/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Iggy (C4)" barset:break from:13/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" from:13/08/2017 till:18/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Kirk (C2)" from:15/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Leslie (C4)" from:16/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C5 text:"Michael (C5)" from:20/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" from:25/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Oscar (C1)" from:01/09/2017 till:05/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Patty (C1)" from:04/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" from:12/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Sara (C5)" from:14/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:TS text:"Tony (TS)" barset:break from:19/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:TS text:"Valerie (TS)" from:19/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C3 text:"William (C3)" from:24/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:03/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:13/10/2017 till:25/10/2017 color:C5 text:"Gamma (C5)" from:18/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:24/10/2017 till:25/10/2017 color:TS text:"Epsilon (SS)" from:04/11/2017 till:15/11/2017 color:C3 text:"Zeta (C3)" from:23/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:17/12/2017 till:25/12/2017 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Conner Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Freida Subtropical Storm Gordon Hurricane Harper Hurricane Iggy Tropical Storm Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Tropical Storm Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Tropical Storm Valerie Hurricane William Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Subtropical Storm Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Storm Theta Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2036 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2036 USD. Storm Names The names below were used for tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 2036. This was the same list used for the 2030 season, with the exception of Harper, which replaced Holly. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2042 Atlantic hurricane season. Storms were named Harper, Valerie, William, Eta, and Theta for the first time in 2036. Valerie and William were the third named "V" and second named "W" storms ever in the Atlantic basin. Retirement In the spring of 2037, the World Meteorological Organization retired five hurricane names: Freida, Iggy, Michael, Sara, and William. Their replacements in the 2042 season were Fathima, Ibraham, Milo, Samantha, and Waldo, respectively. Name List For 2042 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons